


Home

by XantunsiaRiveresiana



Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Camping, Drinking, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character-centric, Reminiscing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantunsiaRiveresiana/pseuds/XantunsiaRiveresiana
Summary: Amongst wandering, a home is found.
Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700809





	Home

"Well it's about time for me to head home."   
A shared sentiment among the drinkers, and a sensible one at that as it came to them as the bar started to close. However, even though it was a sensible feeling to have, it was one Xantunsia never shared with her drinking mates. She understood having to get back to something, after all, she only happened to stumble across the bar when resting from her hunting. It was the idea of always returning to the same place that confused her, the very last bit there...  
"Home was it...?"  
She said to herself, feeling the alcohol's effects more than usual.  
On the scarce days when she came and left the bar, where she would head to afterwards always varied. To hunt in The Black Shroud, to hunt in Thanalan, to hunt in La Noscea, to hunt always to hunt.  
To hunt for what?  
Beasts, Monsters of course; for ways to get stronger. Those were the obvious answers, and the answers Xantunsia came to, and the answers she stopped at when just a bit more sober than she was in that moment. On the rare occasion she was more than just a little intoxicated, the thoughts continued. What else? What else did she scour these lands for? Something else. Something she didn't have? Something she lost? What else was their to hunt for besides prey?  
These vague thoughts plagued her as she drunkenly set up camp for the night, and clearly distracted her as she built a fire much larger than necessary for a single camper. Not one to waste resources, she oddly didn't mind leaving the flame as is, finding it's excessive warmth comforting. Drowsiness began attacking her more fiercely as that comfort combined with it's efforts to force the warrior to rest. She however, found the energy to continue to set up her excessive campsite. The comfort her drunk mind felt exponentially increased as she finished her set up and she collapsed onto one of the five bedrolls she set around her large fire. With a relaxed expression, and a sense of satisfaction one might feel when finding a long lost item, she spoke with her last bit of hallucinating consciousness  
"Goodnight."  
"I'm back."


End file.
